


The Right Choice

by missblatherskite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sleeping Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She made the right choice.





	The Right Choice

She made the right choice. She knows she did. 

 

Sometimes at night she’d think about her, Philip at her side asleep. She’d feel her heart thumping in her chest and remember the gentle feel of her hands upon it. She’d remember what she’d felt for her right then, and what she wanted.  What she still wanted. How she wanted lips on lips. 

 

But when she looked at the beautiful child she had, she felt more love than she knew what to do with. They were her joy. They were worth the loss of true love. 

 

She made the right choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I forgot the name of their child. Oops 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
